glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Glitchtale Wiki:Glitchtale Discord
, as of 15th August 2017, has an official Glitchtale server. Discord is a better alternative to Wiki's Chatroom feature and can be accessed through a web browser or variety of apps for different platforms. If you wish to socialize in real-time, you can always join our Discord server, which is an up-to-date, user-friendly, and nicely presented application. It is available to use via an internet browser, or you can download the apps for Android, Apple, Windows, Mac, and Linux. You can join our server at any time by clicking this link. What is Discord? Discord is a multi-platform Internet communication service that aims to combine the functionalities of Skype and TeamSpeak. It is especially popular with gamers, although it can be used for any purpose, a good example would be for fandoms like in this case. Discord is designed to run alongside games, and offers an in-game overlay interface (similar to Steam). Discord hosts many public and private "servers", and each server is administered by its owner and its administrators. Servers are independent of each other, and each server has its own list of available voice and text channels. Access to each server is controlled by their owners and administrators on a per-server basis. To join, a user must register for a Discord account; these accounts are global and can be used on any server, and registering for one is free. Discord can be accessed from any modern web browser on their official website, or any of its official standalone apps for Windows, macOS, Android, and iOS. For help and support with using Discord, please click here. How to join # To join the Discord server, register your account on Discord. You can afterward download a client for the device you are on if you want to. # The widget showing the Discord server can be found in the right sidebar on a normal wiki page. The "Join" button can be found on the bottom of it. You should click it. Server Roles Roles on Discord are like user groups on Wiki; they are used to put people in different groups that sometimes have a different appearance or permissions. Server Channels Server Bots List The Discord server utilizes several bots. They are there for multiple purposes, which will be listed below. Every one of them has certain commands that can be sent to them to list all the available commands. Most bots can only be used from the #bot-commands channel. Server Staff List Server Rules and Guidelines 1.Being Courteous *No bullying, harassment, overly edgy behavior, or being a jerk in general. Doing any of these will earn you a warning, followed by a ban if continued. **Undertale teaches us to accept others different than us; in that spirit we can accept one another. Harassment will not be tolerated. ***'''-A-''' Imitating Staff and/or people will not be tolerated. We know being “mean” to friends can be affectionate, but it shouldn’t make others uncomfortable. If asked to stop, then stop. ***'''-B-''' Greet newcomers in a welcoming and warm manner. Treat others as you would like to be treated. ***'''-C-''' Repeatedly leaving and joining the server will result in your roles being removed. If it continues to be a problem, it will be a ban. ***'''-D-''' Adhere to the official Discord terms of service and community guidelines. By participating in this server, you also agree to the Discord's Terms and Services with bots. ***'''-E-''' If you have an issue with someone, discuss it with them privately. Publicly badmouthing people on or off the server will not be tolerated. 2.Venting *It's uncomfortable for everyone else when it happens, so please be considerate and vent in private among your friends. Do not change your name or playing message to depressing thing like "I wanna die", after a few name changes from the staff, you will be warned for doing it again. **'''-A-''' If you wanna vent and/or rant, please do it in #serious-topics. **'''-B-''' Do not make fun of anyone in #serious-topics. 3.Cooperating *If a staff member mutes you or tells you to stop, please cooperate. We do not give out custom roles. **'''-A-''' Staff does not give out custom roles, even as a joke. **'''-B-''' Do not mini-mod. We have a staff team to moderate the server, we don't need you to tell people what they can and cannot do. 4.Posting *Keep content in its respective channel. Most of the names of the channels are self-explanatory. **'''-A-''' Do not spam in channels, especially #general – this includes repeatedly posting song lyrics. **'''-B-''' No NSFW is allowed in this server. Posting it can result in a ban without any prior warnings. **'''-C-''' For the sake of those who are epileptic, please do not post flashy gifs or reactions. *Posting malicious files/links will result in an immediate ban without warning. *Bot commands only go in the #bot-spam channel. *Keep all new Glitchtale episodes only in #glitchtale for 2 weeks after airing. 5.Humor *Many types of humor are enjoyed here, some of which may be considered offensive. However, every joke has a time and place. *During periods of real-life tragedy, humor targeting these events isn't recommended. Please refrain from joking about these situations until sufficient time has passed and that the moderators agree that such humor can now be deemed appropriate. 6.Alt accounts *Alternate accounts are not allowed. **'''-A-''' If we find out about an alt account of yours, it will be removed from the server. **'''-B-''' If you use alt accounts to circumvent mutes and bans, then your alt and likely your main will be permanently banned, if not banned already. 7.Links *Don't share links; such as Illegal content, Infected files, IP-Loggers, and Giveaways. **'''-A-''' Do not advertise Discord servers, YouTube channels, streams, etc. in any of the channels. This extends to DMs as well so any unsolicited dm advertising is will result in an immediate ban. 8.Common Sense *Use common sense, The Staff have the right to deem what is inappropriate for the server, and have the right to deem what is mutable/bannable. Keep your behavior age-appropriate and do not be sensitive/attention seeker. *If you continually argue specifics about rules or try to find "loopholes", you're probably going to have a trouble. Asking questions about the rules and explaining yourself are 100% okay, but trying to cherrypick rule violations, especially when you've already broken rules in the past, will likely only make matters worse. 9.Server Filter *The server filter is PG-13 but eased. Server Enforcement Action Moderators will warn a user before taking action. If the warnings are not followed, a mute, kick, or ban may occur. Below is the complete system #'Warn' - A warning is logged by our moderator bot in #server-security and, when possible, is the first approach to misconduct. #'Mute' - If a user decides to dismiss their warning, or on the rare occasion the moderators have no alternative, a mute prevents a user from sending messages for a set amount of time. #'Kick' - The user in question is kicked from the server and can rejoin with an invitation. #'Ban' - A ban is a last resort, and is used in exceptional circumstances. A ban removes the user from the server, and they cannot rejoin. All invites become "expired". However, a ban can be overturned. You may submit a ‘ban appeal’, to which the staff will vote on your return. Server Misconduct Policy All users, including staff, are to follow the guidelines of the server. In the event this does not occur, users with privileges are subject to the same treatment as others, and may have their potion under question. Each situation is dealt on a case-by-case basis. If misconduct is observed, the user in question is subject to having their rights revoked by an Administrator. Gross misconduct is subjective to the user in power at the time. If the suspect happens to be an administrator, users are to contact a different Administrator. If anyone has any concerns, please contact the Glitchtale Staff. Server Widget Join __INDEX__